The Secret Life of the Emo Teenager
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Ian\Erin story same as Secret Life just diff characters.Adult problems faced, abuse, religion, love, need, want, thoughts and feelings, everything collides when different people are thrown into the same situation. Love, deciscions, choices, and desire.
1. Beginning

a\n: ok, so not sure if this is considered a crossover...it is the same theme and storyline as secret life of the american teenager, just different characters in their places. so...i didn't put it under crossover only because it doesn't invole original characters from TSLOTAT. Any ways, hope you enjoy irreguardless and please please review. ideas are loved. also, i know the title is a little....questionable. I don't judge people, and don't mean, "emo," in a bad way. i don't immediately mark people etc...and just thought ian and erin or one of them could've done that at one point or another. Anyways, now that I'm babbling, hope you are still interested in the first chapter! Lets kick off a new story, shall we?

God bless

Erin Ulmer walked the halls quickly, avoiding, well, everyone. She always did. The only person she was close to was her boyfriend: Ian Mckinley. The schools goth couple, as they had been labeled, was a total comfort zone for the two lovers, seeing as they both didn't want to be bothered with anyone. They weren't creepy, lets go cut up chickens, kind of people, in fact, Ian had met Erin at a youth camp for his church...She brought out the goth style in him, he, the faith she'd always looked for in herself. Though everything seemed perfect, life right now, was far from. Erin Ulmer, was pregnant....pregnant...it wouldn't have been half bad either...if it hadn't been Frankie Cheek's child. Lets stop right there, Erin loved Ian...did love him now...but Frankie and her had just, "happened." One drunken night and Erin found herself waking in Frankie's embrace....from there, it spiralled. She was too scared to tell Ian....she loved him too much...but she was pregnant...by Frankie! And she knew, that the time for telling would come soon. For now, she put on her fake smile, and walked through the halls quicker.

"Pip!" she hears behind her. The voice that used to make her so happy....now amde her blood curl. How, she thought, can I break his heart? With the news she bore, that she knew she must tell him, she thought she would lose him in the process. Little did she know, his reaction would be quite the oppostite.

_For love is not defined by how many times our hearts beat around that person, but how many times we want it to. It is not measured by hope that you can rekindle romance, its known by awareness that you can. It is not reconciled of caresses and candles, it is formed through a bond of knowing and eternally wanting your other half no matter what. _

_A\N: PLEASE REVIEW. fd3 isnt mine, Poem is. I will write more, when I get reviews. I'm also putting up a new harry potter story tonight. Hope to see reviews for that likewise! until next chapter, God bless._


	2. Secret's Out

a\n: please review and hope you all enjoy! any ideas whatsoever, are LOVED and MORE than WELCOME. ;) God bless. PM me for any questions.;) ~Felicia

Erin was off all day. and Ian noticed it. In all of her classes, she seemed dazed, and unsure of herself...when usually she answered a question, today she would unstead stutter to get her point out, and pull her hand down apprehensively from being held up high in the air of the class, to answer the question that had been asked, with dignity and faith.....Erin had been off all day....and her Zip noticed.

"Pip." he called to her from his locker as they had just left 5th period and hand't talked all day...which was so unlikely. She was even distancing herself. When usually, they wer eoutcasts together, today, Erin seemed to be far even from Ian. And it hurt him, even if she didn't see.

"Why haven't you talked to me all day?" Ian asked, hurt ringing in his voice and Erin's ears.

"Cus." she coldly replied as she slammed her locker door shut and started walking away, her folder close to her stomach. She felt protected, her folder baring names of things she liked, so there were random things all over it.

on one corner, she put "I love Jesus." she had grown up Catholic and trusted God to come through in even this situation. Another side said, "A Day To Remember" down it. The other side, "Hawhtorne Heights" Somewhere in between, it said "HP" and somewhere else, covered with a heart, it said Zip+Pip. Ian followed her quick, seeing as she was practically running form him and he finally stopped her outside their Science class.

"Erin Cathleen Ulmer! I demand you tell me why you've been so distant all day...now!" he bellowed, making heads turn...which they always did when it came to the goth couple....but not for that reason.

Erin chuckled, thinking Ian was being protectively funny like always, but he glared at her.

"I'm not joking...like I ALWAYS seem to, Pip. You NEVER distance yourself from me, and I want to know what it is." She looked into his eyes, scaredness in hers. He pitied her...what couldn't she possibly tell him?

"I can't tell you yet."

"Erin-"

"Just wait until I can."

"Cathleen-"

"Ian, please wait until I feel comfortable telling you."

"ULMER! NOW YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE TELLING ME THINGS!?"

"DANGGITT......IAN! SHUTUP!We are in the halls!" she hissed, hating the glares people gave her.

"NO! WHAT IS WRONG!" her temper was rising...this isn;t how she wanted him to find out....

"i'M.....PREGNANT YOU TWO FACED GOTH! I'M PREGNANT IAN! AND ITS NOT YOURS!" tears were flowing fast now down Erin's beat red face. Ian retreated and his red face became filled with guilt, concern, a ghostly white complexion.

"Erin...I;m sorry."

"Don't be sorry...I know you don't want to be with me."

"Erin!......No..No you've got it all wrong...I still want to be with you....I still need you....I will alwasy be here for you." Erin looked into Ian's bloodshot eyes.....he was hurting from her cold shoulder all day and now she finally accepted him talking to her, she realized it.

"Ian....I love you..but you don't need this...you don't need me-"

"Erin...I don't need this..I wasn't expecting it...much like when you came to love me too, I wasn't expecting you.....I do need you though....and I do want the baby and I do want you...."

"Really?"

he grabbed her shoulders with his hands, tight, and he gazed into her eyes, with his warm ones. His gelled hair coming somewhat lose and a piece covering his eyes. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his sleeves feel down to his elbows as he drew them up to grab her in a tight, loving grasp.

"Yes Erin, really.....no...I don't need it.." he chuckled darkly. "But Erin Ulmer....i want it....i want every bit of you....even the child inside your womb....your attitude that makes me wanna kill you sometimes....your abused and amazing self.....your stories and dreams....your faith...your love...your heart your body and soul......i respect you and love you and Erin Ulmer...I will never let you go." And the whole school, saw their outcasts kiss....Erin Ulmer...pregnant!? Them kissing...together? Baby not Ian.....the two goths being affectionate...IN PUBLIC!?

rumors flew, and texts were sent in a milesecond....the secret was out.


	3. Steryotypical

a\n: enjoy and please review, any ideas are welcome and wanted. I really need some!!!! please!!? ha ha. God bless

~~Felicia!!

The whole highschool found it hard to believe the goth couple was having a child...They found it hard to believe they were in love too, but that was because of the steryotyping. Erin and Ian were made for each other, and the baby had brought them together, more so then apart. Rumors still made their way around the school...the baby wasn't even Ian's...was it a boy punk, a girl scene child....was it even one baby? could Erin handle all of it.....or would she be hurt by Ian's parents like him? So many things went around, so many things got back to Erin...and she puked because of them and not just because of morning sickness. Ian helped her so much, and she was so thankful for him being there and loving her even though it wasn;t his baby. She was excited but more so apprehensive...how could they raise a child? Adoption? How would they raise it? Obviously believing in Jesus Christ...they're Saviour was important...but how the child feel growing with goth parents? Growing possibly as much of an oitcast as themselves? Would bills become to expensive..and quite possibly, they;d be forced to live with Ian's abusive parents? Erin didn;t know...she knew everyhting was in God's hands.....but she didn't know, how to handle it all in the meantime...and that scared Ian and herself to know cursed end.

a\n: super short, but begging for ideas! what should the next chapter have? any ideas for any of the questions Erin stated? ps im not steryotype in any cursed way, :D but this is high school kids. ;)

God bless


	4. AN

need ideas guys!!!!! what should come next????????????? What do you all want to see?????


	5. Conviction

a\n: sorry for the long wait...hope it was well worth! (:

God bless

"Erin...We need to talk." Erin turned to Ian and sighed, sitting next to him as he had gestured.

"About?" he vacantly waved his hand to her stomach and sighed, putting an arm around her neck.

"This situation." Erin nodded and down at the floor.

"What do you want to know or talk about reguarding it?"

"Keep or adopt out?"

"Keep."

"Ok..money? I'm going to raise this baby as my own.. but how will we?"

"We'll do our best I suppose....But, Ian?"

"Yes, Pip?"

"Are you sure you want to take on this baby with me?" Ian looked deep into her birhgt blue eyelinered eyes. He loved her so much and wouldn't let this baby get in the wya of that, He would love it, making himself believe it as his own eventually. Erin smiled sadly, waiting for him to answer, as he had forgotten to in his thoughts of her.

"Erin Ulmer." he began, standing and grabbing her hands.

"I love you with all my heart...i always have and always will....this baby will not change that...it was not your fault. it was frankie's! he took advantage of you! he hurt my angel, but i wont make it any harder for you...ok? we are going to do this together." she nodded, not able to fight with that. His definitive remakr left no room for question....as it never did. He was so convicting...and gosh Erin loved him so. She pulled his lips to hers....and they both thanked God the couch was below them.

a\n: too bad the baby...is.....ISNT...I MEAN.....ians.....tsk tsk tsk.....too bad thats not definite either.. ;) you decided...leave ur vote in the review box WHEN you review. frankie or ian? and ideas! too be eligable to vote, you need to leave one idea at least.


	6. Yours Too

A week later, Erin went for her first appointment. She was a bit scared, but she was also happy to make sure everything was fine...baby and herself....

"Zip! We're going to be late please get down here!" she screamed up the stairs from the very bottom, leaning against the rim and stroking her stomach. Iam came down smirking.

"What?" she asked and he chuckled.

"You're still so flat...you can't feel the baby yet...what're you doing?"

"Well, Zip, soon I will be able to feel the baby, two i was waiting for you to get down here and three, I'm not going to be so flat through this whole pregnancy....are you still going to love me when I'm huge?" Ian smiled and took her hand as they walked out the door.

"Of course I will." he slung an arm around her and the walked out to the van, starting it up and driving to the doctor's office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, Miss Ulmer, everything looks Ok....we just have one more test to do....Mr. Mckinley may or may not want to stay...its, well....quite revealing." Erin smiled as the doctor blushed. Ian sat there with an un-readable expression.

"No...He's my boyfriend...he can stay," she looked over at him...hurt at the possibility when she added quietly, "If he wants.." Ian recognized that as his que and smiled big.

"Yeah, I wanna stay...definately....I'm here for you." he murmed as he grabbed her hand. The doctor smiled....a bit more eased that Ian didn't just want to stay for obvious reasons...but then he loved the adressed patient.

"Alright....you might feel some pressure....but it shouldn't hurt much.." Erin nodded and took in a deep breath. Ian squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead and the doctor lifted the thin sheet that had been covering her waist down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ian....thankyou for being so supportive back there." erin said quietly as she handed over the money for that days visit. The nurse handed her a card with her next visit date on it and Erin smiled.

"Thankyou." With that, they left and Ian replied, "No problem, Pip...I want to be here for you...through this whole thing....with anything and everything you need me for or need my help with."

"Yeah..i appreciate that..I'm not looking foreward to childbirth.."

"I don't like blood.....why don't you just get a C-section?"

"No..I want it natural...but we'll make it through, Ian...we'll do it..." Ian seemed as though he was lost in thought for a few minutes until he rpelied quietly, "All his fault." he wiped angrily at tears in his eyes and Erin took his hand form his face, kissing it and looking at his face.

"Ian, whats wrong? who's fault? what is?"

"F...F...Frankie's...Frankie did this to you.....and you have to go through all this pain and money and hurt because of him!" He balled his hands into fists as he unlocked the car andf they both jumped in. But, before he could start the engine, he looked over at Erin.

"Zip.." she began...

"Don't say that.."

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?"

"Becase.." she took in a deep breath...

"The baby could be someone else's.."

"WHAT!?"

"I had....already had my first time so to speak...before him....a month before..." Ian's face was red..

"Ian....YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"What?"

"WHAT!? WHAT!? you don't remember!?" Ian's face softened and "Erin replied quietly, tears streaming down her face.."Yeah, now you understand?Ian....it could be yours too."


	7. Same Mistakes

IANS POV

Mine? I was shocked...more shocked that I'd forgotten something so important....I hadn't really forgotten, just...we were a bit under the weather...both of us had been battling colds and...I was more shocked it could be mine. A kid? A child of my own..just like my Dad had and instead of loving me he decided to abuse me? I couldn't jurt my Dad like that..I never wanted to mkae those same mistakes....and i was scared...

_How will I know if there's a path worth takin'? _

_Should I question every move I make?_

_With all I've lost my heart is breakin'_

_I don't wanna make the same mistakes...._

**a\n" lyrics were from bet on it, HSM2 Zac Effron. I've always thought that second verse fits amazingly well with Ian..and it will be a bit of a thmse for Ian and Frankie throughout this story. (: REVIEW! in order to be eligable to review, you need to leave an idea also!!!! (:::**


	8. Marilyn Mason

A\n: Read, review, amnd enjoy. Leave at least one idea or suggestion? Also, I'm going for a bit of a vacation this next week and weekend...so if updates come, sorry if they are short or come speratically...

God bless

XD

It had been two and a half months since the whole finding out deal, and Ian was getting more and more anxious. Erin though, hadn't really been talking to him...until today, and as she sat him down and looked into his eyes, he feared for what she was about to tell him.

"Ian....I've been over every scenario..and re-ran over the dates and...your the father of this baby..I know you are...I was already pregnant when Frankie...well, when..." Ian nodded sympathetically as he blushed and he turned his head away for only a moment before standing and embracing her. She pulled away quickly and looked into his eyes.

"Your not angry?"  
"Nope."

"Scared?"

"Yehp."

"Mad?"

"No."

"Lost?"

"Doubtful."

"Zip.."

"Pip..."

"I love you."

"I love you too, mama."

"So......Happy?"

"Thrilled?" He asked hesitantly, looking into her eyes for assurance, and makign an adorable, childish, face. She smacked him playfully and he began tickling her. Soon, pulling her down on the couch, himself on top of her, tickling her and rough housing like they used to. Erin caught her breath and dove into a long passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Ian."

"I love you too Erin." he mumbled into her hair. Then, he looked down at her stomach."You too Marilyn."

"Marilyn?"

"Yup...for Marilyn Mason...:"

"Marilyn is more of a girls name still though..what about for a hard core...only boy name?"

"Mason." he shrugged and she smirked,

"Ok..you've decided the names then."

"Cool." he nodded.


	9. Hot Topic

Ian hated baby shopping...because Erin did all of it! He wasn't 'allowd' to pick anything because he didn't match. Erin thought he had bad taste, which he really didn't, but he went along with it. They walked from store to store, until Erin was exhausted and they went home. As they unloaded all of the bags though, Erin came across a rather big Hot topic bag....

"Ian, what is this? We didn't go to Hot Topic today.." he chuckled.

"No mam.....WE didn't."

"you went without me!?"

"Yes mam....but i got really good stuff for the baby and you...i only went because you wouldn't let me pick anything at any of the other stores we went to!" Erin sighed and looked at him.

"Show me what you got then." he smiled and nodded, setting the bag down on the kitchen table and unpacking everything. Erin, to Ian's contentment, loved everything. The babies clothes were nuetral, yet very punkish, and he got amazing clothes for her...that were normal for her, but that would actually fit her....and he got the most amazing, "Disturbed," "Harry Potter" and "Fred" posters.....(Ian was a sucker for that kid....probably because he annoyed most others.)

that night, as they laid in bed though, and talked, Ian grew more and more apprehensive....what if, he kept thinking, I'm a horrible father?

And as Erin slept...all of his thoughts went back to his family.

a\n: you guessed correct....flashbacks are next...all from ian's chilhood...his roots for being conserved in himself and intuitive, and even his religious roots. :)

Review please!!!

God bless


	10. My Life Ian's POV

A\n: Enjoy this chapter everyone, and pretty please review!!!!!!!!!

GodBless

Sarah

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

IANS POV

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I ws five, my father started drinking. When I was 6 he started abusing me. When I was 7 he started locking me in my room, yelling threats every Friday night. When I was 8...every Sunday he'd act like, "a good father."

And on every Sunday, since I was eight, after a week of torture....My Dad would teach me about God.

Once in awhile I almost said something about my Dad to my pastor....almost ready to ask him why he did such and such, when Jesus said not to...Or why he did this and that...when the pastor said it was worthy of God puking because of it.

How could my father take me to church, every Sunday without fail, and rob me of my childhood every other day? The answer, remains unclear and unanswered to me.

When I turned 9, my father took me to my mother's grave...I had never met her, she had died during childbirth with me. My father sat me down near her grave, told me stay there and then drove away. I waited there and slept there that night, afraid to move because my father had said to stay....and God said to ALWAYS obey your father and mother unless they go against Him. So I obeyed. As usual.

In the morning, my father came and picked me up, telling me he was sorry, smiling brightly and handing me a tux.

"We're going to church." He said. "It's Palm Sunday."

That's right, I remembered..Jesus had died for my sins two days ago....2,000+ years ago. The feeling made my heart soar, that someone would love me so much. I jumped in the car, putting on my tux in the backseat eagerly. I couldn't wait to worship God...the one who died for me and the only one who loved me. Then, I remembered, tomorrow was Monday....tomorrow was Dad's day to invite over all his stoner friends, so that I could wake up with one of them on top of me....

I hated Mondays..and Tuesdays....and Wednesdays....and Thursdays....and Fridays.....and Saturdays...But Sunday...Oh yes....I loved Sunday. Though, it felt wrong to only visit someone I loved so much and that loved me so much, only once a week. So I began praying. I prayed a lot. For my father not to hurt me, for his friends to be nice, for my mom to be safe in heaven, for my doggy to be found...his name was Kipper and he was lost for a week already! I even prayed for myself....that I could go to school one day, and that I would find anothe person on earth that loved me...though I soon realized God is the only one that would ever be enough to fill the gap I felt, and realized, everyone eventually felt.

I realized just how much God loved me on the way home from church on a particularly dreary Sunday. Kipper had been missing for three weeks now, and for three weeks I'd been praying, hoping that soon, or eventually, Kipper would come home. My doggy was so important to me! I was looking around the block as me and my father walked, when I spotted a black dog with fuffy brown mismatched ears.

His name tag, said Kipper.

"KIPPER!" I had screamed, running fast to the dog. I didn;t see the care coming toward me, but somehow Kipper pushed me over...even though he was quite a small dog. When I looked up I swore I saw a big, faint hand. It was perfect and loving....it had a piercing on it, but as soon as I saw it, it had vanished. I realized years later it had been God....that he'd been watching over me so I didn't die before I did get the chance to go to school, like I'd prayed for, and he also had answered two other prayers...For Kipper to come home...and for another person on earth that loved me.

Kipper loved me, and that had been all that mattered.

When I turned 14 my father died, and my grandmother put me through schooling. Kipper died when second semester rolled around and so much of my heart had shattered, though I remained close to God.

Public school though...was hard to do that in.

So, instead of placing my beliefs on the loud speaker, plus my life, love, wants, needs and fears...I kept them bottled inside only sharing them with myself and God. It was then I embarked on Goth as a lifestyle and calling.....not just a type of architexture. The music mixed my emotions in a good and rockish way. The clothes made me feel in charge of myself and homely. The attitude made me feel superior, though pleased God in many ways none knew..and it also made me feel secure in myself. I quickly became witty, smart, and sarcastic...then one day, I found someone beside myself and God to also share my secrets with....Erin Ulmer and quickly I found love in her and with her. All of my firsts were with her. She was my same, a mirror showing myself in girl form. Her look, attitude, faith, etc....family life even....and she got me...which was a major ups to her. Most of my firsts, like I said, were with her. Kiss, real hug, baptised for the first time, fishing, heary laughing, comparing music..even really talking to someone who was a real person and understood me was a first...but the most amazing, wonderful, loving, perfect I'd share with Erin Ulmer...was sex.

But that, my friends, is how we're we are today, Hmm? Even though I hate the singer...Lady GaGa is right...I mean look at what happened with Erin and I having sex, then Frankie banging her on wrong terms...drinking..love...and craziness....Maybe, just ,aybe I could agree with the girl.

Maybe.....

Just sometimes.....It starts....

With a boy, a girl, a Huh....and a game......

__________________________________

I always hated games.


	11. Hospital

"Ian!" Erin yelled from their bed. Ian came running upstairs and smiled.

"What baby?" Erin looked at him over her bump as she laid in bed. She only had three months left, and she was, quite frankly, huge.

"I can't get up." she sighed, falling back into the pillows. Ian immediately walked over to her and grasped her hand, putting a hand on her back to support her and pulled her up. He stood watching her for a moment, so she didn't puke like she usually did, and then she smiled.

"I'm fine, Ian...thankyou."

"no problem, Pip."

"So, what work do you have today?" she asked standing slowly then waddling to the bathroom.

"Homework is all and some shift for about 8 hours at build it....You?"  
"Same, but I have a driving class online today.."

"Yea, I remember you saying that...Want me to come? I don't have work work until you do so, we're free.."  
"Sure, I'd feel safer with you there..."

"Okay well I'll help I-"

"IAN!"

"WHAT!?" he asked startled and she stared at him from the bathroom. She took her underwear off fully and continued looking at him, tears swimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking into the bathroom.

"I'm bleeding."

"Just some spotting?"

"No, Ian...Blood...alot." He grabbed her underwear from her and it was wet in his hands...That definately wasn't only a little spotting. He stared up at her, threw them in the hamper, then went to get her new underwear and told her to put her pants back on. She was shaking and he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as he grabbed his keys.

"We're going to the hospital."


	12. Save It!

Ian was going crazy as he paced all day. No one had come to tell him anything about his girlfriend or baby and he was becoming quite angry...He wanted facts, and answers, as did Erin. He ran a hand over his face as he sighed and when he opened his eyes again a doctor was walking towards him. The doctor seemed to have a grave expression planted on his face and he gestured for Ian to come closer. Ian did so when soon he was standing a few feet away from the elderly doctor.

"Mr. Mckinley, I trust Ms. Ulmer is your girlfriend? And that it's your child?"

"Yes sir, what's wrong with them" he asked anxiously and the doctor peered at him over his glasses. Ian was so worried, so fearful, so heartfelt and so caring, the doctor was so afraid of shattering his heart...but he had to.

"Your girlfriend is fine." he began, but Ian urged him to continue and when he didn't he growled in answer, "What about our baby?" The doctor sighed.

"Mr. Mckinley...the baby died.... we had to deliver it and it just stopped breathing..."

"No...what are you talking about!? why are you standing here then!? GO SAVE OUR BABY YOU DUSCHE!" He stared at the doctor, nostrils flaring and the man put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"We tried...We even tried saving it after...but, we couldn't...You can go see your girlfriend now and, if you want, your baby's in the nursery, in the back room." He stood there for a moment as Ian grasped all of it and then he slowly walked back to Erin.

Before he could handle his own emotions, he had to help his Pip.


	13. Chapter 13

**A\n: Sorry for the long delay. I'll try and update more regularly. Please review. Any ideas are welcome too. And this chapter hits close to him, seeing as yesterday we went to a funeral for a friend of the family's baby. :( Alot of people wonder why God does things like that...I, on the other hand, don't think he would kill an innocent child, but rather have a reason for it happening.....I hope Ian and Erin can believe the same way. **

Ian ran his hand through Erin's hair gently and loving as he sat on the small hospital bed next to her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she kept her eyes closed tight and hugged Ian close. He rocked her and kissed her temple over and over, whispering soft assurances into her right ear.

"Erin, it's going to be ok. I promise...It will be ok."

She didn't reply, but whimpered quietly into Ian's chest.

"Pip, please....Please I-"

"Ian, could you get the nurse, please?"

"Sure. What do you need her for?"

She looked up into his eyes, her eyeliner smeared all over her's. Her face was pained and mournful, and the next words she pressed out hurt even when she was considering them.

"I want to see the baby."

Ian swallowed and nodded. He gave her another kiss and squeezed her hand before walking out, and then he began walking down the hall to the nursery. The doctor had told him that's where his baby was...He supposed they hadn't moved it yet. He also supposed that the baby had been alive right after being born because he wouldn't have made it to the nursery any other way....Maybe they were still working on the baby, and there was still hope. Ian kept that in mind as he lengthened his strides and walked quickly down the halls in search of the nursery.

* * *

When her child was placed in her arms, Erin began crying once again. She rocked the lifeless body she had just delievered lovingly and looked down at his closed eyes...Yes, _he. _Erin had delievered a perfect, handsome baby boy...

Who now had no chance at life. She kissed her baby's forhead softly then looked up at Ian.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked, and Ian shook his head. Erin stared at him for a moment then gasped and clenched her teeth together tight as Ian immediately knelt down beside her chair. (She had moved from her bed to hold her son.) Ian had no choice but to take the baby from her as she closed her eyes tight and screamed again. He stood quickly and ran out to the nurse. Telling her Erin needed her, and giving the baby to someone else, he followed her back into Erin's room and helped his girlfriend back onto the bed.

"It's gonna be ok, Erin. It's alright." He soothed, but to no avail. She wouldn't stop screaming and sweat poured down her face as she tried breathing. Ian looked up at the nurse in horror and she sighed, flipping off the blankets that were covering Erin.

"I don't know if you knew this, Ms. Ulmer....But you have another baby coming...It was twins."


End file.
